Mugger (The Cleveland Show)
The Mugger is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "The Brown Knight". He is an unnamed thief who held Cleveland and Donna at gunpoint and tried to steal their money, before getting beaten up by Donna. Before being warded off, he managed to shoot Cleveland and almost kill him. He was voiced by the late John Cygan, who also played Hedley in Disney's Treasure Planet, Solidus Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and Twitch in Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 3. Biography Cleveland and Donna went to an ATM late at night, where they were attacked by a mugger. The mugger pointed a gun at the two of them, telling Cleveland that he will be taking the money he just got out of the ATM. Without hesitation, Cleveland handed everything over to him and told him to enjoy his evening. The mugger then said that he'd be taking Donna's wedding ring too, but this was not something she was going to stand for. Instead of just handing it over, Donna grabbed the mugger's arm that held the gun with her one arm, and with the other, gave him a good socking in the face. Cleveland begged Donna not to rick her life like this and tried taking off her wedding ring and giving it to the mugger, just so he would go away. Donna, however, pushed him over and continued to tussle with the mugger. Cleveland stood in the corner of the crime scene and paced back and forth in panic, not knowing what to do. Eventually, the mugger realized that his gun had a clear shot of Cleveland. Right away, the mugger fired a bullet at Cleveland and hit him in the arm. While Donna was startled, the mugger took her ring and ran off. Cleveland woke up in the hospital with a broken arm, proving to still be alive. Cleveland then asked Donna what the police said about the situation, but Donna told him that because of the economy, the police didn't bother to investigate white on black crimes. Therefore, they knew pretty much nothing else about the mugger. Misinformation was spread, saying that it was Cleveland who saved Donna's life, instead of the other way around, which it really was. People applauded Cleveland for his heroism, which then made him so popular, that he ended up on the local morning news talk show, Rather Early with Dan Rather. Cleveland sat on the show and raved about the situation and made up a whole bunch more lies about how amazing he was. Cleveland said after the criminal took his scrilla and his honey's bling, he was gunna made him recognize, but the only problem is that the mugger was scrapped, so he got sprayed. Confused, Dan Rather showed exclusive footage of the whole scene, captured by the ATM camera, which exposed the real truth and showed everyone the cowardly man that Cleveland really was and got him booed offstage. Cleveland then wanted to make up for his cowardly actions by finding that mugger again and this time, beating him up and getting his wife's ring back. He dressed up in drag and stood outside the same ATM, hoping to lure him into his trap, but this failed. When he came home, Junior and Ernie were watching a YouTube video of the exclusive footage, making fun of his stupidity. Cleveland was offended at first, but then he realized that the mugger was wearing a Last Call with Carla Carlson Daily hat. He tracked down the sales of those hats and traced down one of the hats to a person right there in Stoolbend, leading him right to the mugger's house. When Cleveland went to his house, he found the ring right away, but was promptly knocked out cold by the mugger. Cleveland awoke, tied to a chair and the mugger told him that he was going to make him suffer, the way he made his mother, Jenette Mueller suffer. Apparently, he had no idea who Cleveland was, assuming he was a guy named Glenfro Jenkins. Donna then knocked him out cold with a shovel and saved Cleveland's life. When the police arrived on the scene, Donna told Cleveland that he had to make up a story about how he was the one who defeated him and that she was going to go along with it. Since there was no cameras to record the scene, this would work and Cleveland made the news for it. In "California Dreamin' (All the Cleves Are Brown)", the same mugger made a second appearance, this time, apparently having relocated to Los Angeles, California. Here, he snatched an old woman's purse and ran off with it. Junior, and a bunch of Hollywood bums, dressed as superheroes chased after him to stop him. All they did was get him surrounded and he chickened out, giving them the purse and running away. Junior returned the purse to the old lady and warned her, that because she was so frail and helpless, she was bound to be robbed again, and when she was, he would be there to save her. Nagivation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nameless Category:Cowards Category:One-Shot